


Craving Power

by c0rnhub



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Cock Warming, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Puppy Play, Rimming, Smut, Sub Frank, Subspace, dom billy, frank is a good boy, light punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0rnhub/pseuds/c0rnhub
Summary: Some kinky puppy play that Billy and Frank have been doingI don't know how to write summaries so just read it and kudos it, a comment would be nice too.I got this prompt idea off my smut prompt list, if you write smut and are on writers block you can look on my list and get some ideas.but I don't have enough brain cells left to figure out how to get a clickable link on a summary, so just highlight it, sorry man.list link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101933





	Craving Power

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this at 2 AM and for some reason got a big boost of inspiration to write it. I have other fics to finish, including another one with Frank and Bill... But when an idea comes I need it down on paper before more of my brain cells die.

Bill was_ hungry._ Not for food, but for_ power._ Power over_ Frank_. 

“Sit between my legs puppy.” He growled in a low tone, waiting until Frank got onto his knees on the memory foam pillow delicately placed on the wood flooring.

“You’re going to warm my cock today, like a good boy. You won’t get me hard, is that right puppy?” He asked, rhetorical. Almost teasingly.

Frank just nodded, the tag on his collar jingling while so.

“Good boy.” Bill praised softly.

He unzipped and unbuttoned his slacks to pull his soft cock out of the pocket of his boxer briefs exposing himself to Frank, who was practically drooling at the sight.

Putting his hands on Bill’s thighs, Frank slowly opened up his mouth, unhinging his jaw as Bill slid his cock into his mouth.

Staying still is the hardest part, he just wanted to suck his boyfriend until he got hard and came down his throat, but he would get punished and shamed. He hates making Billy mad.

He especially hates the words “bad boy.”

Pet play has never been something Frank has heard of, until they were discharged from the marines to go back to New York to live a normal life.

It was when they really started getting deeper into their relationship that Bill brought up his deep down kinks he’s always wanted to try with Frank.

Frank being the vanilla guy had no idea what any kinks were, so when Bill brought up pet play his reaction consisted of multiple “what does that mean.”

After that conversation of Bill opening up about his kinks, Frank was hard and throbbing. He came that night, fucking Bill’s palm, grunting in his ear and panting like a dog in heat.

That’s what he was, a puppy.

Keeping still was hard as Bill grabbed the TV remote on the couch side table, especially when he heard the sound of Netflix starting up. Frank almost whined, wanting to watch something with Bill but he caught himself rather quickly, keeping silent.

Within the next 20 minutes Frank zoned out in his subspace, resting his head against Bill’s thigh as he was still as a statue and staring with lidded eyes into nothing.

His head was fuzzy and he couldn’t tell how fast the time went. He felt good, amazing even. His brain was like static when an hour hit and he was completely out by the time Bill’s movie was over, he was lost in his subspace.

“Frankie, Frank?” Bill, ran his fingers through his lovers hair, fixing the headband that held the puppy ears onto his head.

Frank only blinked at first, looking up at Bill, awaiting instructions before moving.

“You’ve been such a good boy.” Bill praises as he pulled his cock out of Franks mouth to tuck himself back into his boxer briefs.

Even though he was alert, Frank still felt distorted. He even forgot he was hard until the head of his sensitive cock rubbed against the lace of his panties. The front was practically soaked in pre, maybe cum too. He thinks he came from not even touching himself.  
The fear of Bill finding out was too great, he needed to get his panties off now.

“Master?” He asked in the softest voice he could muster. “For my reward can I change into a different outfit for you? I want to be your slutty puppy.” He felt his cock drool at the thought.

“Hmm…” Bill thought. “Okay.” He agreed.

But before Frank could make it into the bedroom, Bill caught his arm. “I saw your panties, don’t play coy.”

Frank could tell Bill wasn’t mad or upset. It was more like he understood that Frank was zoned and out of it. He knew that Frank didn’t use his hands since he sat right in front of him.

“Your punishment will be light, I will eat you out until you cum and then milk you. I know how much you love being milked.”

Frank nodded, following Bill into the bedroom, holding his hand the entire time.

“Since you did so good while warming my cock, you can choose the position.” Bill peppered kisses onto Franks neck and collar bone, grabbing his ass and twisting the tail plug, chuckling at the loud whine.

“Can I go doggy.” He grinned.

“Yes of course my puppy.” Bill rolled his eyes but smiled at Franks pun.

Frank said that pun every time they did puppy play.

(Lmao)

Crawling onto the bed, Frank pulled down his panties, showing his tail plug that he wiggled his hips to get it to wag back and forth.

“Puppy can you take your plug out for your master?” Bill asked biting his lip as he watched Frank do what was asked.

A soft moan escaped Franks throat when he reached around to pull his tail plug out. Tugging softly until it practically popped out.

It took a minute for two for Billy to get undressed but watching Frank kicked him into action, speeding up to peel his clothes off.

Bill decided at the end he would cum on Franks face. He was thinking of keeping his clothes on and not getting himself off at all, showing off his self control, but it gets stuffy doming with Frank, so taking his clothes off was the best choice. Plus he knew Frank would do anything to get him off as well.

After he was undressed, Bill leaned forward, getting on his knees, crawling close to spread Frank open, using his palms to massage the taut muscle as he licked a long stripe up his entrance, to stop and bury his face.

Frank moaned his head hanging between his shoulders as Bill’s tongue attacked his entrance. He could only groan as he shoved a knuckle in between his teeth to hold the noises inside.

“I wanna hear you puppy.” Billy could tell when Frank was holding back, going silent for a minute or two, barely breathing.

Frank grunted in response, his face flushed, he grabbed a pillow and buried his face in it. He was a soldier for fucks sake, he’s fought wars and cries during sex...so what?  
He’s told himself that much so many times and concluded that it’s a game between the two, can Bill make him yell? Cry? Anything, a push a prod and Bill always wins. Frank doesn’t know why he plays anymore, he’s never won.

Billy flattened his tongue and pushed harder against Franks entrance, tracing his rim then dipping inside, twisting and turning with every moment of being buried inside.

The musky scent of Frank almost made him high as he took a long breath. “Fuck you taste good.”

Frank shuddered.

Bill resumed his treatment, wrapping his arms under Franks thighs, resting them on his shoulders and pulling him closer, almost lifting his back end up.

The startled noise that seeped through Franks lips was embarrassing.

Bill grinned.

He won.

The deeper Bill could get his tongue inside, the louder Frank became. Especially when Bill brought a lubed fist down to tug at his drooling cock.

Frank curled his toes as his senses became overwhelmed and his nerves shook him to his core. “Oh fuck Bill.” He went cross eyed when Bill used his other hand to massage his perineum.

He came with his head thrown back, his vision white as he went limp against himself.

“Thank you master.” He smiled weakly when Bill crawled around him to kiss him.

“I’m going to get you some water before we start your punishment.” Bill gave him one last kiss on his forehead, “why don’t you sit up for me puppy? I will be right back.”

After Frank was given a small period to relax and drink water before his punishment, Bill spurred into action.

“Lay back against the head of the bed for me puppy.” He grabbed handcuffs from his dresser drawer listening to the drawn out whimper from Frank.

“This is a punishment, remember that Frankie, and if you’re a good puppy I will cum all over that face of yours, how does that sound?” He grinned at Franks loss of words, cuffing him to the headboard, keeping him sitting up and leaning back against the bed with a pillow behind his back for comfort.

“Do I need to tie your legs down? Or can my puppy control his slutty needs?” He asked running his hands up and down Franks thighs.

“No master, I can behave.” Frank reassured but felt his cock disagree with a throb.

“Good boy.” He praised again before continuing. “What’s the safeword?” Bill always asked before each session.

“Velvet.”

Bill was satisfied safety wise that he was ready to play. He grabbed the bottle of lube from next to him. “I’m milking my puppy’s cock, I’m thirsty baby.”

Small words like that got Frank worked up. Dirty talk was a huge thing on his kink list, and of course Bill was born for a reason, to push all of Franks buttons at once.

Frank felt his skin heat up, feeling as he was on display for Billy.

The lube was cold on his cock, but felt so good against his hot skin, Frank had to let out a cracked moan.

Bill lightly ran his fingers up Franks cock, to then grip it and stroke firmly. He leaned forward to rest his head against Franks shoulder, kissing his neck and whispering dirty nothings into his ear.

He pumped Franks cock at a balanced pace. Not too fast and not too slow, just right. He kept a tight grip, twisting his wrist to thumb under the head.

Frank felt like he was going to fall apart. His body is sensitive from the previous orgasm. All he could do was moan and shake.

It didn’t take long for Frank to cum, between Bill’s long slender hands and the sensitivity of his body he came with a shudder.

Cum dribbled out of his cock, catching in Bill’s fist as he continued to stroke through orgasm.

Frank tossed his head back, feeling a second wave of orgasm hit him. He was so far gone he couldn’t tell if he came again or if it was an impending wave that waited to hit until the last second.

As soon as Frank could feel his body once more, he felt the oversensitivity of Bill’s hand dragging across his sensitive cock. He let out a moan, trembling with every stroke.

“Mast—-Bill, I, I can’t!” He panted his toes curling as he tensed up trying to curl in on himself, but the bindings held him in place.

“I know you can baby, you can.” Bill left soft kisses on his neck.

Frank felt as he was about to choke, he held still and breathed. He was so sensitive just being naked was making him shiver, so Bill’s hand left him shaking.

“Oh—fuck.” Frank came pitifully, pulling on the restraints.

He felt like he was on fire at this point. The pit of his stomach magma hot that was setting his nerves on fire.

But billy kept stroking.

Frank pulled on the restraints, tears beading at the corners of his eyes.

“Bill—I—I can’t cum again—- please Bill!” He cried his body shaking so hard he would’ve been mistaken for a seizure.

“Yes you can baby, I know you can.” Billy left more kisses on his cheeks, avoiding the drool that was almost dripping down his chin.

It burned as he came for the last time, his orgasm was dry and weak. It came in a final wave of pleasure, peaking quickly and ending slowly.

Frank panted through it, his eyes rolling back and his feet kicking.

When his orgasm was finally over, Bill took his hand off and praised him.

“You were such a good boy, taking your punishment like a big boy.” He uncuffed Frank as he talked. “You’re such a good puppy, I’ve trained you so well Frankie.”

“Thank you master.” He smiled.

“Do you still want me to cum all over your cute face?” Bill asked.

“Yes master.” Frank nodded, feeling boneless.

Bill grabbed the lube and stood up, he knew it wouldn’t take long for him to cum, especially how hot Frank looked right now. He poured a generous amount onto his cock before tossing the bottle onto the floor somewhere.

Putting his hand on his cock already gave him relief.

He pumped himself at a quick pace, not too fast, Bill wants it too feel good, he doesn’t just want to cum on Frank’s face.

Frank was out of it, he looked up at Bill with lidded eyes barely able to sit up. “Cum all over your puppy’s face.”

And Bill thinks that’s what pushed him over the edge, “hhhhmgg.” He came in ropes all over Franks face groaning loudly. “Fuckkkkk.”

Frank just smiled, licking his lips.

“Scenes over baby, I’m going to clean you up and give you aftercare baby.” Bill hopped off the bed and quickly got a damp rag to wipe every inch of Frank off, kissing him while so. “You are such a good boy.” Bill praised him once more.

The rag was cold, making Frank shiver, but it felt good on his hot skin.

Once Frank was all clean Bill put on some boxers and got the both of them a glass of water he brought into the bedroom.

“Alright you must be hungry.” He spoke as he took off Franks collar and ears, setting them aside to be cleaned later. “How’s about, I order pizza, and we can make out and watch tv until it gets here?”

Frank smiled “that sounds nice.”

Bill used the online site to order pizza, he didn’t feel like calling.

“You want stuffed crust Frankie?” He asked running his hand against Franks chest affectionately.

“Yes please, can I also get olives and peppers.” He rolled onto his side to face Bill.

“God what did you do to me Bill I feel boneless.”

Bill laughed. “Oh Frankie, never change.”


End file.
